noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Rael Kertia
Rael and Karias reach the site where Frankenstein had been fighting Dorant after witnessing a massive explosion. Prologue The clan leaders are aghast to find Frankenstein lying unconscious at the bottom of a crater. Dorant, who is hovering above, tells them that he was about to seek them out. Karias realizes that compared to Braang and Krano, Dorant is a league apart in power and instructs Rael to leave. Dorant charges at Rael, knowing well that this way he can engage both the nobles. Karias shouts at Rael to watch out. Battle Summary Rael dodges the attack and appears behind Dorant. He lets out multiple slashes at the werewolf, who deflects them with ease and counterattacks by kicking Rael. Karias uses the opportunity to shoot an arrow but, as the smoke clears, Dorant emerges unharmed. Dorant tries to punch Rael, but his hand goes through the after image of the young clan leader's body. Rael then attempts to use his doppelgängers but Dorant encases himself in an energy sphere that dispels them. Rael is stunned with the power displayed by his opponent and zones out as the werewolf warrior nears to deliver a fatal blow. Karias blocks the attack but sustains injury on his right arm. He recollects a conversation he had with Rajak before leaving for Frankenstein's residence; Rajak had then requested him to take care of Rael since, apart from himself, he was the only one to contain Rael's difficult personality. Karias realizes that he will not able to face Rajak in the afterlife if Rael is killed in this battle and repeats his earlier instruction to the younger. However, Rael suggests that the senior clan leader should be the one to escape because of the injured state he is in. Karias rebukes him but Rael just dashes forward, saying that running away would be against the Kertia clan's ideals. Dorant is amused that Rael did not pay heed to Karias' advice and finds Rael's zeal to his liking. Rael attempts to stab Dorant but the latter dodges deftly. Dorant's next punch again goes through the after image of the young clan leader's body, which fragments into a cluster of bats. An exhausted Rael wonders how they are supposed to defeat a monster like Dorant who has superior speed and strength, along with an unbelievable regeneration ability. Karias takes advantage of the battle between Rael and Dorant to let Rael recover and launches a shower of arrows. As smoke clears, Rael gains his confidence back when he sees that Dorant has lost his upper limbs to the attack. He thinks that such a major injury will incapacitate the werewolf but Dorant regenerates his lost limbs in no time. Dorant admits that it was foolhardy of his kind to dismiss the power of the nobles and the last attack was dangerous even for him. Once again, Karias tells Rael to leave. In turn, Rael proposes that Karias should retreat instead, leaving the latter exasperated. To add to his woes, Dorant gathers a vast amount of energy. As the nobles and Dorant prepare to clash, they feel a dark ominous aura corroding the ground. At its source, Frankenstein, who is on the verge of being consumed by the Dark Spear, exerts himself to get back to his feet. Aftermath Frankenstein complains that his infernal weapon tries to devour him each time an opportunity presents itself and that the enemies keep getting stronger. A sadistic smile spreads across his face. He tells Karias and Rael to step aside and resumes his battle with Dorant. Image Gallery Dorant12.png Dorant15.png Dorant13.png Dorant21.png Dorant17.png Dorant2.png Dorant3.png Dorant4.png Dorant1.png Dorant7.png Dorant16.png Dorant8.png Dorant9.png Dorant10.png 437-2.JPG